


Burying all of the evidence || Narnia x The Royals

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Reincarnation!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation!AU<br/>Peter and Susan remember their lives in Narnia, Lucy needs one little reminder, and Edmund doesn't remember, refusing to believe in it till the very end. He thinks Peter isn't his brother, but friend Liam.<br/>Trying to find the truth and to prove the existence of Narnia Peter loses control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying all of the evidence || Narnia x The Royals




End file.
